


Sands of Time

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, Jealous!Flint, Jealous!Silver, M/M, Potentially out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint meets who's looking for him and makes a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: Sorry in advance, I didn't really plan this, my fingers kinda slipped while I was typing. (I will describe a little more about my plans at the end of this part! So I hope you all keep reading...)

Silver couldn't believe what was coming out of Flint's mouth-- _he'd got the gold_ and Vane only wanted the ship from them in return. It didn't seem right though, something just didn't sit well with Silver, "Is that all?"

"Word has got out about The Scarborough and with Eleanor gone, people are getting nervous, a bit of gold won't make people not afraid of dying."

"He wants you to fight..." Silver paused, refraining from sighing--it was just one thing after the other, first, his lies got them into this mess. Then Vane disappearing, that Thomas fellow showing up and now this...They really couldn't get a break, "Well, it's what we do, isn't it? Best be getting off this ship then."

"When we're back on land, I'll ask Howell about your leg. If he doesn't think that you're ready then you'll be staying in Nassau."

Silver bit the inside of his lip and refrained from rolling his eyes, "I'd be fine."

"As fine as Randall was?"

"I didn't know you were so worried about me, I'll live. If I wasn't capable, I'd already be dead. Need I remind you, who got shot and nearly drowned? Anyway, you're the one who said I could talk my way out of anything."

"I'm not going to fight with you John--"

"Oh, first name basis! Are we really there? Maybe I should ask that Mr. McGraw how long it took with him--"

"Who?"

"Thomas McGraw, I mean, he could be lying, but what do I know? He seemed pretty sincere and honest."

Flint wasn't sure if he really understood the words leaving Silver's lips-- _Thomas was **alive**!_ He couldn't understand how...Both him and Miranda were told he went died in the Asylum-- _Peter_ told them that, he could have easily been lying, "That can't be...Thomas died...We were so sure. Fucking bastard, he chased us away on purpose, so we wouldn't find out. I can't deal with this shit right now."

"He's looking for you."

"He doesn't know **me** though, he knew who I was ten years ago! If he thinks I haven't changed...You heard what happened, I killed his parents."

Silver sighed, "He said he wanted to thank you for killing his father. Something about realizing what happened."

"First of all, let me deal with you. We're getting off this ship and I'm taking you to Howell. Come on then." Flint turned away, heading to the cabin door, he held it open and waited for Silver to leave; Flint sorted out a boat and helped Silver down much in the way that Billy had done--Silver couldn't ignore the flutter in his stomach, it felt much better having Flint hold him close. It didn't take too long for them to get back to the island, Flint scouted out Howell and left Silver with him for a check-up before heading off.

As he was heading away, he nearly bumped into Billy, "Captain, what are our plans?"

"We're going to protect Nassau, whatever it takes. If those English dogs think they can do anything, I'd like to see them try."

"Where are you going?"

Flint scowled at Billy, "None of your goddamn business. Keep an eye on Silver," He pushed back, taking a moment to glare at Billy, "If I find out you touched him--"

"I know, don't worry. Both he and I understand that you think you own him--"

"Excuse me, but _we_ talked that over, you do remember us spending a night on the ship, correct?" Billy nodded, "If you think he won't stand up for himself, you don't fucking know him at all. Now, I'll be leaving." He turned without another word and headed off to the tavern, hoping to find out if Thomas had asked more people about his whereabouts.

After turning up no clues, Flint decided to head to Miranda's house, someone probably told Thomas about the witch that controlled him--that thought made Flint grind his teeth, with Miranda now dead, he hoped everyone that talked about her in that way, died awfully too. When he arrived at Miranda's house, he was quite surprised to see someone sat outside, from a distance he thought it might have been the Pastor but as he got closer, it slowly sunk in who it really was, "Thomas?" His voice was soft, betraying who he really was.

He stood up and turned, clearly about to speak before their eyes met, "James..." Thomas walked over, he pulled Flint into his arms, tears brimming his eyes, "I knew it was you. When I figured out what my father had done to us...I knew you would do anything she said. I heard she died--"

"Peter helped your father, I always wondered how he found out...Peter betrayed us, then one of his men shot her. I couldn't leave it unanswered."

Thomas pulled away a little, caressing Flint's cheek, "I understand--"

"I'm a different person now, so much has happened. I've already put you to rest, why would you come back? Silver said you wanted to thank me, but I know there must be something else."

Thomas hummed, nodding, "I see your little dog is very helpful," Flint bit his tongue at that comment--it seemed like Thomas had changed too, "I wanted to warn you."

"I know what's coming--"

"I don't think you do. Woodes Rogers and I heard he has a Miss Guthrie at his side."

"Eleanor knows how to protect herself, she isn't stupid enough to actually side with them, only until she knows she's safe."

"They're heading here, guns ready."

"We're ready too, we have a man-o-war sitting in our harbour, a fort to protect us. If they think it will be easy, they should give up now," Flint paused, he held Thomas' gaze; something was different, he could even _see_ it and that's when an awful decision settled in the pit of his stomach. Maybe Thomas was here to make up for lost time, but bringing that information said something else; someone was hoping Flint would take the bait, put his guard down. But not anymore, he wouldn't taint Miranda's memory, he would save Nassau exactly how they had all planned, "You should leave--"

"No! I'm not losing you again."

"I'm not the person you lost before, you don't know **me** ," Flint took a deep breath, his hand curling around the handle of his dagger, "And it wasn't a request." Without putting another thought to it, he pulled his dagger free and plunged it into Thomas' gut.

"James--" Those soft finger's trailed down from Flint's cheek, to his neck as Thomas fell; Flint bent down with him and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"That's not me anymore," He pulled his dagger free, frowning as he watched Thomas fade away--that too, wasn't the man he knew once, they had both changed. Flint had Silver now...Not that it really meant anything and it would never be the same as it was, but something told Flint he needed to do this, "Goodbye. I'm sorry." He closed Thomas' eyes then stood up and began heading back toward the beach.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You're not yet ready for your leg, but I'd say you are definitely improving Mr. Silver, maybe a few days. And I will tell Captain Flint you are fit for duty."

"Thank you."

"I am very glad to see that it is improving vastly, keep taking it easy and you should be able to get used to the leg pretty quickly." Silver smiled at those words, nodding--he knew it would be different, but he was just glad to know that Howell thought he was ready to go and he hoped Howell would be able to convince Flint.

When the curtain opened, Silver was happy to see Flint there; there was a whispered exchange between Flint and Howell then Howell left and as Flint got closer, Silver noticed the blood on his hands, "James," He reached out and Flint didn't stop him from taking his hand, "What happened?"

"It seems ten years changed us both, he's not who he was and neither was I. I'm very certain he was a trap, someone hoping for me to fall into. But I won't," Flint paused, "There's something more important and I **will** help keep Nassau safe."

Silver smiled softly, it was sincere; the same one he'd given Flint when Flint had opened up about Miranda and Thomas, "I can help."

"I know, Howell told me you're ready for duty. I don't really know much of Vane's plan, as much as I know, we're going to use the man-o-war and the fort. We'll do some searching in The Walrus, get an idea of how many ships they're bringing."

"Wait, The Walrus?"

"Yes, Rackham and he crew repaired it to bring the gold back, they didn't have enough hull space. I'd prefer to have that than the man-o-war, easier to control. I'm meeting up with Vane and Rackham later, I'd like you to come along and listen in, it's your job to convince the crew that what we're doing is for the better."

"Yes sir!" Silver grinned. Flint leaned down and kissed him, Silver barely waited to respond; he brought his free hand up to Flint's jaw, their connected hands pressing closer together.

The kiss didn't last long, but they stayed close, Flint resting his forehead against Silver's; eventually, Flint spoke softly, "I loved him."

"I know...But I don't think you had a choice. And remember, you already lost Thomas, the one you loved."

Flint sighed, "You're right..."

"Do you have any plans before we go and meet Vane and Rackham then?"

"No, nothing in mind," Flint shrugged, "After we have talked to them, you will need to speak to the crew."

Silver nodded, "That shouldn't be too hard, I won't say anything about the gold yet, as far as they all know it's gone. Hopefully Rackham has at least **tried** to keep quiet and I'm sure Vane knows better than to shout it for the entire island to hear. Like you said, people are always afraid of dying, no matter what they say, so if this is a matter of survival, they should be happy to follow you and defend themselves.

"Good, and I hope our alliance puts Billy's worries to rest."

Silver rose a brow at that comment, "Did he say something to you?"

"Nothing important really," Flint paused, "Just how both he and you understand that I think I own you."

Silver scoffed, "I didn't say anything like that to him! I said we were fucking and nothing else. And if he assumes what I'm thinking, I'll tell him where to shove it!"

"You're cheeks go a little red when you get angry," Silver glared at Flint for that comment; Flint didn't seemed phased at all, merely smiling at Silver, "It's not a bad thing, anyway, if you have such an issue with Billy, maybe you shouldn't say anything to him at all. Then he wouldn't be getting the wrong idea about what we're doing."

"Oh, are you being jealous again?" Silver smirked, leaning closer to Flint, "I can't exactly not talk to him, but I won't mention anything about me and you. If it makes you feel better."

Flint shook his head, "I could have sworn I heard jealousy in your voice when you spoke about my friend. If you **really** wish to call me James that badly, then you can. Just make sure everyone else knows that it's Captain Flint to them."

"Of course, _captain_. I know you love being called that," Silver's smirk grew as he spotted the lust beginning to burn in Flint's eyes, "Besides, I've already called you James."

"I know, I like when you say it," Flint leaned in, pressing a short kiss against Silver's lips before pushing him back a little so he could run his hands up Silver's thighs; he felt him shudder beneath him, Flint took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, running his hands closer to Silver's crotch. Silver moaned softly into the kiss, pulling Flint closer with his good leg; he allowed his fingers to slide through Flint's hair, pushing the hair-tie loose. That made Flint pull back, both of them panting softly, "You're going to miss it."

"So? I think it could be a good change for you, if it's what you really want," Silver shrugged and Flint nodded, "Shut up then." He pulled Flint into another kiss, rolling his hips to create friction between them; Flint's hands fumbled a little with Silver's belt and breeches, before finally working them open so he could dip his hands in and gently work his fist around Silver's cock. Silver was the one to break the kiss this time, pulling away to moan, his head tipping back as the pleasure rushed through him; Flint leaned forward, kissing and sucking at Silver's neck, not caring about any marks he left--everyone would know that Silver wasn't for the taking.

Once he was satisfied, Flint pulled away, shoving down Silver's breeches before he finally realised that something was missing; he pressed his free hand to Silver's chest, pausing their excitement, "We have no oil," Silver almost cursed at Flint's words, until his eyes trailed to Flint's hand on his chest; he moved his hand so that they touched before rubbing his thumb over the base of Flint's fingers, and without another thought, he brought it up to his lips. Slowly Silver took the index finger in his mouth, "John?" Silver ignored the question and took two more of Flint's fingers into his mouth, sucking them until they were coated in his saliva; once Silver was sure they were slick enough, he guided Flint's hand downward, pressing one of Flint's fingers to his entrance.

Flint tried one, with Silver relaxed, it was a lot easier to slide his finger in than what he'd expected; he pressed another in, moving them slowly and enjoying the breathy-moans that Silver let free. He soon added a third, making sure to stretch Silver out; Silver grasped at Flint's breeches and shakily unfastened them, choking back some moans, he also managed to undo Flint's belt and he grasped softly at his length.

"John," Flint gasped softly, moving closer to Silver to create some friction between them; he removed his fingers, pausing again for a moment. Silver looked at Flint and smirked before bringing him into a kiss; when he pulled away, he brought a hand up and spit into it, Silver then reached down again and gently ran his hand over Flint's length, "You're very creative." Flint's voice was soft despite being so needy for contact; when Silver gently tugged his length, he let out a groan and pushed Silver's hand away.

Silver automatically relaxed back a little, spreading his legs; Flint quickly responded, taking hold of his length then slowly pushed into Silver, his free hand gripped at Silver's side as he settled, soon, Flint's other hand came up too and he pulled Silver into a kiss as he pushed all the way in. The movement made Silver groan against Flint's lips and, as Flint began moving, Silver gently bit Flint's bottom lip, creating access so he could slide his tongue into Flint's mouth; Flint responded by rubbing his tongue against Silver's, both of them capturing each other's groans as the pleasure began to build between them.

Silver broke the kiss so he could tip his head back, Flint pushed him down again, watching as Silver arched away from the chill of the table beneath him; it allowed Flint better access to thrust deeper, his fingers beginning to dig into Silver's hips as he pulled him to his thrusts--he wanted to forget everything that happened, and if that meant indulging in his lust for Silver, then he would.

Flint's gaze was still mostly on Silver's face though, enjoying the way his lips had parted, his groans already breathy and his eyes half-lidded; he knew that Silver was just as desperate as he was for this and that thought made him move quicker, their noises soon becoming louder. Flint tried to be quieter, but he didn't really care if anyone heard--Silver was his and he wouldn't allow one single person to take that away from him.

Silver gasped quite loudly as Flint's grip grew tighter, he knew he would be bruised again but knowing that Flint's hands had done it, he didn't really care and he wanted Flint to mark him **everywhere**. Just so Silver had proof that Flint needed what they were doing as much as he did...So he didn't feel guilty for everything he had done wrong.

Even through their lust and quick movements, they still managed to keep in sync with each other and as Flint began to feel the pleasure tugging in his stomach, he brought a hand to Silver's length, stroking him to the rhythm they had; Silver knew it was rushed, but having Flint touch him and feeling him moving so perfectly within him, he felt the familiar coil tightening in the pit of his stomach.

Flint changed his angle ever so slightly, enjoying the way Silver's groans sounded more desperate and choked; Silver felt the pleasure rush through him quicker as Flint hit the sensitive spot within him, a few more thrusts had him gasping through his groans and he soon found the edge, Flint's hand pulling him to release. A few thrusts and soon Flint was joining him in bliss, groaning deeply as his high consumed him; he rested against Silver, laying gentle kisses on his neck.

They simply lay there, breathing slowly to collect themselves; eventually Flint pulled away and withdrew himself from Silver, he fixed his own breeches then tended to Silver's. He found a cloth laying at the side and cleaned up Silver's stomach before pulling his shirt down from where it had rode up; Flint couldn't help but smirk a little at the red marks on Silver's hips as he covered him, "Don't be getting too cocky about them. No-one will see."

"I know," Flint leaned over and kissed the small red mark on Silver's neck, "They will see this one though. And more when I have the chance."

Silver hummed softly, "You're not doing anything right now."

"I have to grab something from the ship before we see Vane and I'm going to get my hair cut first. You'll be alright for a little while, won't you?"

"I'll be sure not to cause too much trouble for everyone while I'm waiting for you," Silver gave a cheeky smile which Flint chuckled at; he sat up and pressed their lips together for a short kiss, "Don't take forever though, who know's what Vane will think."

Flint scoffed, "Whatever he wants. I'll be back once I'm finished and I'll tell him that too." Silver simply nodded and Flint pulled him into another kiss before finally departing; Silver couldn't help the soft happy-sigh that left his lips, he'd hold onto whatever marks Flint felt like leaving on him, if it meant that he was off-limits, then Silver was fine with that, no matter how Flint wanted to use him.

~ ~ ~ ~

After getting his head shaved and getting onto the ship again, Flint immediately went into the cabin and over to the bookshelf, he rested a hand on the top of it; the mere sight of the book that Thomas had given him brought him to his knees, the sobs of guilt finally leaving him. No matter if Thomas had changed and was a trap, Flint knew what he had done and now he definitely wasn't free of Thomas' blood on his hands; the British still needed to pay for chasing him and Miranda out, he wasn't going to let her death be in vane.

And if anyone stood in his way, he would make sure that they paid the price and that meant that anyone else in his firing line would also go down too; Flint knew it wasn't the safest course of action but then he would know for sure who was on his side and who was against him. Finally calming himself, Flint rose and grabbed the book, running his thumb over the cover before shoving it under his arm and taking his leave; he knew he had other things to do and plans to make with Vane so that he could achieve this new goal, and still keep Nassau safe.

Once he was back on the island, he headed to his safe-house and placed the book with his others, Flint also took a moment to tidy up a little; just thinking about what he'd done with Silver had his blood rushing in the wrong direction. He quickly shook his thoughts off, running a hand over his face, Flint wasn't quite sure what was going on, and as guilty as he felt, merely knowing that he has Silver by his side was enough to settle any uneasy feeling; he knew that wasn't a good thing, he'd seen just how manipulative Silver could be and to let him in at all...Flint probably wasn't completely safe by having done what they already had; he took a deep breath, taking a moment to calm his thoughts--no matter how unsafe it was, at least Flint had someone there; someone that he could hide behind.

Flint took one last look at the book before heading back to the beach, he immediately noticed that Billy was missing and his anger rose a little; he quickly headed into the tent where he'd left Silver and found the two talking. Silver immediately noticed Flint's presence and broke the conversation to smile at Flint, "Is it time to go? Billy was just asking about what we're doing next."

"Alright, yeah, we should get moving. Don't want to keep Vane waiting, he might think I'm trying to make off with the ship."

Silver's smile grew, he grabbed his crutch and carefully stood up, "Let's get moving then, I'm sure we won't be too long Billy," Even though he had spoke to Billy, his gaze didn't deviate from Flint and he soon headed over, smiling when he reached where Flint was stood, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Flint headed out, Silver close behind; he led them to the tavern before pausing a moment outside, "What did you tell Billy?

"That we're talking to Vane about protecting Nassau, he's seen The Scarborough himself so he was glad that we're going to deal with it."

"There you are," Both Flint and Silver turned at the sound of Vane's voice, "We should sit down, Max said it's alright to use the office." Vane turned, leading Flint and Silver into the familiar room, they all sat, Rackham took a moment to acknowledge their presence.

"What exactly is this grand plan of yours?"

"The British have Eleanor and that could be very dangerous for us, I want to leave the man-o-war in the harbour as a warning along-side the fort, you will go out to scout and bring back the news, try not to interact with any ships if you see them. We need numbers, then our crew will head out with you and see if there is any sign of the Scarborough, we will lead it back here. Half of my crew will stay, some to man the fort but you may have to ask some of your men to stay to help man the warship."

Flint nodded, "It seems you have everything sorted."

"Not exactly. I will need you to send your most trusted man back to deliver the information...I would assume it will be Mr. Silver?"

"What? No, I will be needed on the ship, I'm a quartermaster not a messenger."

Vane hadn't failed to notice the mark on Silver's neck so hearing that made him chuckle, "You must be his most trusted if he lets you in his bed."

Flint visibly shifted in his seat but Silver scoffed, leaning forward, clearly not threatened by Vane, "Is it Flint's fault you can't control your own men? They wanted to leave you in Charleston with no escape," Silver stood up, leaning against his crutch as he shot a smirk at Vane, "If it bothers you, I'd suggest replacing the desk in the captain's cabin first."

Vane seemed too shocked at that to even respond before Silver managed to make his escape, "Well," Flint stood up, clearing his throat, "I think it's time to retire for the night. I'll send Billy with the information." Flint gave a curt nod to both Vane and Rackham and left too, ignoring how Vane seemed to still be processing what Silver had said.

"That was fun."

Flint rolled his eyes, he walked over to Silver until he pressed himself against the closest wall, "You and your big mouth."

"Hey! He brought it up and you did this." Silver pointed to his neck, clearly trying to defend himself.

Flint merely nodded, leaning down ever so slightly to press an opened-mouth kiss on Silver's neck, "I did," He kissed again, his hands going to Silver's sides to keep him steady while he gently began to nibble a new mark on Silver's neck; once he was sure it was visible, he pulled away, "And now that one too." He moved a hand up to the back of Silver's head and pulled him into a quick kiss; Silver gripped right back, his arms circling around Flint's waist so he could pull them flush together, he soon followed that up with a gently poke of his tongue against Flint's lips and when he got entry, he traced his tongue over Flint's, urging him on.

Flint quickly took the bait, twisting his tongue with Silver's, his fingers beginning to grasp at Silver's hair--now he truly understood why Silver enjoyed doing that, and it helped that Silver's curls were strangely smooth. Silver broke the kiss with a small gasp, feeling Flint's length pressing against his own, "God, James, I want you to fuck me."

"Not here," Flint was sure he heard Silver whine at that, "Come on," He pulled away and straightened himself out; taking a few breaths to calm down, Silver did the same and soon began heading off, leaving Flint to follow him. He immediately realised where Silver was going, and once they got into the little hut and the door was closed; Silver pulled him into another hurried kiss, nearly pulling them down to the floor when he stumbled. Flint managed to keep them steady and he carefully sunk to the floor while holding Silver close; Silver broke the kiss again, pushing Flint to the mattress, "John!"

Silver fumbled with Flint's belt and pants quickly before dealing with his own, pushing them down before reaching for the bottle that had laid discarded from the last time they had done this; he poured a generous amount of oil into his hand then slicked up Flint's length before pressing a few fingers to himself and worked them enough until he knew that it would be okay. Silver was soon straddling Flint's hips, before guiding them together, gasping out at the initial feeling of having Flint inside him again; it sent every one of his nerves alight, a soft groan soon fleeing from his lips, "James."

Flint took Silver's hips in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the red marks from earlier, before looking up at Silver; his head was tipped, his hair already messed up, his lips were parted and his eyes barely open, "You look fucking amazing..." A smirk seemed to pull at the corner of Silver's lips, but it was gone pretty much as soon as Flint had caught it and without any warning, Silver moved, causing them both to gasp at the first jolt of pleasure; Silver slowly built up a good rhythm and Flint began moving to it, their groans filling up the small house.

Silver leaned forward slightly, resting his hands on Flint's chest to support himself better as he began to quicken the pace, he relished in the way Flint felt; he gasped when Flint bucked his hips, that familiar sweet spot sending Silver's brain spiralling. Flint seemed to pull Silver into his thrusts, the pace slowing a little; usually that would have had Silver whining but it made the pleasure hit him differently, his hair standing on end, the pleasure almost feeling like lightning hitting every nerve within him.

Flint loosened his grip on Silver's hips, allowing him to take over again and speed their pace up; he enjoyed taking it slow, but something about Silver made him want to let loose. The noises that Silver made only heightened Flint's pleasure and he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips again just to hear Silver gasp out a groan; Silver ground himself against Flint, pulling an unexpected throaty-groan from both of them, Flint eased a hand from Silver's side to his length.

Silver sighed when Flint began to stroke him; he only quickened his movements, feeling the familiar rise of warmth in the pit of his stomach. Flint kept up with Silver's pace, moving his hand in-time with their rhythm; he could feel himself getting closer to his release and he knew that Silver had to be close too.

With another buck of Flint's hips, just as Silver was moving back, it sent Silver reeling, the groan that left his lips came out choked and breathless; despite the release that consumed him, he continued moving until he heard Flint grunting softly and the familiar warmth filling him. Silver slowly came to a stop, falling onto Flint's chest as he panted softly; Flint's clean had came up to brush back the strands of hair that were stuck onto Silver's sweat-ridden forehead.

Eventually, with a small sigh, Silver moved, laying gently down beside Flint as he continued to collect himself; Flint merely watched, his own breathing still lost, he couldn't quite believe just how beautiful Silver looked. Flint felt like he stared for far too long before Silver gazed back at him, and without thinking, Flint reached out to brush his hand over Silver's arm; letting his touch linger, hoping to get some sort of response.

Silver didn't quite like how softly Flint ran a hand over his arm, that strange feeling bubbled up, his chest felt like it was on fire and a small pain settled there; he automatically withdrew from Flint and soon laid back so he could pull his breeches up, "We should really get the crew together and let them know what will be happening." He didn't look at Flint while he talked, he simply fastened his breeches and his belt, trying to avoid looking at him by then searching for where his crutch had landed; as soon as Silver eyed it, he moved carefully and picked it up, when he moved back, he noticed the familiar book now settled on Flint's shelf.

"You're in a rush," Regardless of how worried Flint was by Silver's behaviour, he sorted his own breeches and belt out before standing up, "I thought you liked laying together. You never seem like you want to move."

"We have plans to make," Silver glared when Flint't hand came in view; with a sigh, he took the help though, it wasn't like he was ungrateful towards Flint and he certainly wasn't annoyed about that stupid book! Once he was upright, he steadied himself against his crutch with a small sigh, "I wanted to ask about something."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

Silver began to head out of the house, Flint following close behind, "You said you loved Thomas," Flint nodded at that, curious as to where Silver was going with this, "But you kept that book, I kind of figured out that it was the same person...Howell gave me it by mistake when we were still on the ship before we got to Nassau. I didn't mean to pry. But, I think you still love him now."

"Of course I do," Silver's insides sunk at that--Flint had said it so easily too, "Thomas was in my heart for a long time, I thought I'd lost him but now he really is gone and the British did this...They don't even care for their own. Is that your problem? You can't lay with me anymore because you know I love someone else?"

"Not really," Silver shrugged, "I was just confirming my suspicions about how you felt. I've already said before that we're just fucking, it doesn't mean anything to me, I could be with anyone and not blink an eye at it. You figured it out yourself too, we both understand that I've probably been with too many people to count."

Flint chuckled at that, "You said you told Billy you couldn't be with him because he wasn't me."

"That's where my current interests lie, I **don't** want to be with Billy so I won't try, I actually enjoy fucking someone I _want_ to fuck. You said to me that you want me and you're happy to use me. So, I see you as I saw the other people I've fucked. Merely a slight interest that will eventually go away once you're satisfied."

Flint didn't expect Silver to talk to him like that, after how he'd felt, he was hoping that Silver was trying to avoid the exact same feeling; Flint knew what it was, he remembered feeling how intense it got, before Thomas kissed him and they both realised that it was love...And Silver saw him as a nothing more than someone to get a quick burst of pleasure from, that made Flint a little angry and he began to hate knowing that he was falling for someone--let alone that someone being Silver, and oh-so selfish, "That's good for now, Don't want you getting invested, I'm not quite sure why you're even staying with me especially when, what we're going to do, involves helping Vane."

"I'm not doing it for you or for him, the crew chose me and I won't abandon them. We should go talk to them now." Silver began to walk away, not waiting for Flint, he knew he would follow and be able to catch up easily; he hated that he couldn't figure out what it was that he was feeling towards Flint but he knew it wasn't lust, he wanted more than what they were doing. And despite his words, he wanted to be a part of Flint's crew; not only because he fit in and that the crew wanted him to stay, even despite what had happened to him, but because it meant he could stand by Flint's side, help him achieve whatever he wanted and maybe help Flint find some happiness at the end of it all.

They headed back to the beach and Silver approached Billy about getting the crew together; with the three of them working, it was very easy to get everyone huddled together on the beach. Silver stood by Flint, looking around at all the curious faces and spotting a few people chatting--probably wondering what was going on, Flint soon cleared his throat and soon, all attention was on him, "We are about to stare in the face of war. The British are coming, to _liberate_ us, to take **our** island for themselves! I will not accept that and stand idly by, Captain Vane has come up with a concrete plan to get on top of the British before they can get close to this beach."

"We will be relinquishing the war ship during this time, Captain Vane will use it as a last offence along with the fort to keep these bastards at bay. It is our job to scout out any British ships. Billy will be the one to bring the information back to Captain Vane, this will allow us to break down their forces and plan a surprise attack."

Flint smirked at how easily Silver got everyone roped in, they all seemed ready to jump and tear the British apart; fight for what they called home and stop the British from taking anything away, "I won't tell you that this will be easy, but our forces should be enough to hold them off. Some will need to stay behind and work with Captain Vane on the warship."

"How can we trust him?" 

Silver wasn't quite sure who spoke, but he stepped forward before Flint could say something, "You can trust him because I trust him. This is our island, are we really going to sit back at let the British take it?" The men shook their head and Silver smirked, "Good! Then we will all fight until our last breath!"

The men began to cheer, Flint couldn't stop the stretch of the smile on his face; he was glad to see that the men were still sticking by Silver, even if it may cost them their lives, "Mr. Rackham is going to bring the Walrus into the bay and we'll have to begin some work on her to make sure that she's ready. I will gather you all again when I need you."

The men nodded, most of them dispersing further into the island, Billy approached Silver and caught his attention, "Why me?"

Silver moved away from Flint, pulling Billy with him, "Captain Vane wanted me because he thinks Flint trusts me. But I think Vane trusts you enough, all you need to do is return and tell him how many ships they are and what those ships are. If we can find a stray one, I'm sure Flint will wish to take it. I think once you've delivered the information, Vane will join us."

"Alright, I'll tell him that you trust me. I'm sure that will be enough for him."

"Thank you Billy, that will be all," Flint glared at the boatswain, Billy shrugged, waving to Silver before leaving, "I thought I told you--"

"He was asking why he was the messenger, you can't get jealous every time I interact with him. Remember, he assumes that you own me and I'd wager he's not stupid enough to go against you. Now, I'm going to get some rest, it's been a long day."

Silver turned away from Flint and began walking away; Flint shook his head and followed, "You need to rest in an actual bed."

"I'll have to get used to a hammock sooner or later, I can't spend all my time in your cabin just because I'm your quartermaster."

"You could, the crew wouldn't care."

Silver came to a stop and shot a glare at Flint, "I'd rather not, you know I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm trying to convince myself that you really don't care about me and all you want is what we do. But that's really hard when you get close and...Fuck everything up. I know you said you cared but you shouldn't, and **really** , we shouldn't be doing what we are." Silver turned again and headed off; Flint let him go this time, he didn't want to push--it was obvious that Silver was trying to hide something but Flint knew that if he tried to find out, that would only chase Silver further away.

With a sigh, he headed to his small house; once inside, he threw his sword aside and laid down in the bed. Flint took a deep breath, a hand coming up to rub his newly-shaven head; his mind wandering back to when he had found out about what had happened to Silver.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

_Flint couldn't quite believe his eyes when found his way to Doctor Howell, half of the crew were gathered around a table and Flint had to push past to get closer; he only just managed to stop the gasp when he saw Doctor Howell working on Silver's leg...That was now missing, "What happened?"_

_"Captain Vane's quartermaster wanted to leave, I assume he was trying to get answers out of Silver to find out who might betray you. He tortured him, hacked at his leg with an axe. Howell had to amputate."_

_"What of the man who did this?"_

_"I killed him."_

_Flint turned his head to look at Billy, he seemed unsettled and upset, "I'll talk to Vane. Once you're done, put Mr. Silver in my cabin."_

_"Captain Flint, I'd suggest--"_

_"I don't care, put him in my cabin. I've seen this before and I know how he's going to react, I want him to be somewhere comfortable," Flint turned to glare at Doctor Howell before he could speak again, the doctor nodded, "Good." He took his leave without another word to an of the men; he didn't care what they thought of him, he wish he had been there to torture the bastard who had done that to Silver...Make him pay._

_Flint found his way to Vane who barely acknowledged him, "I assure you, I had no idea what was going to happen to Mr. Silver while I was gone. They were planning on leaving me behind too."_

_"I'd suggest you stay out of sight regardless, Mr. Silver might not be so forgiving, he was one of your men and you couldn't make sure he was under control."_

_Vane rolled his eyes at that, "Fine. Is that all?" Flint nodded then walked off, he made his way to his cabin and took a seat at the desk; he flicked through one of his books, not really reading it, he perked up when the cabin door opened Flint hinted to the window seat and he watched as Silver was carefully place there._

_"Please inform me if he gets a fever or if anything looks unusual. And tell me when he wakes."_

_"Of course," Flint kept his tone neutral, once his cabin was empty and the door closed; he placed down the book and carefully moved his chair close to where Silver lay. He held his hand and caressed it softly; Silver might have been annoying, but he didn't deserve this, "You'll be alright now. I'll take care of you...I'll protect you." Flint wasn't sure why those words came so easily, all Silver had done was make his life hard, but each time they had been alone together, Flint felt comforted; Silver **had** saved his life--that would explain it. Though, that never explained why he wanted to punch Billy for the way he had been looking at Silver; it didn't seem like pity but sadness and care. Flint wanted to take that away and prove that he could protect Silver, if that meant pushing Billy away then he would; nothing would hurt Silver now and Flint would make sure of it._

Flint shook off those thoughts, he didn't want to talk about what had happened once he knew what had happened to Silver--how he'd wished Billy had kept the man aside so Flint could kill him himself. Flint was at least grateful that Silver hadn't yet asked about why he had been in his cabin and Flint definitely wanted to keep it that way; hopefully Silver wouldn't get too curious. Flint groaned softly and rolled over, he ran a hand over his face, sighing as he closed his eyes; he could only hope to have a peaceful sleep without Silver invading his thoughts...

**Author's Note:**

> I am super sorry about what happened between Flint and Thomas; my initial plan was to have Silver do the thing then have Flint find out (b/c like Silver could move a body) and then have some anger between them. But then I thought, well, we _know_ James loved Thomas, but Flint is a different person (and after what was said by Luke in the featurette, that's only got worse after Miranda's death) so instead of having his past chasing him, and knowing the British are closing in (also as seen from Thomas' words) it's all too suspicious, so while he will hate himself for it (but still find a way to blame the British--they **made** him leave after all), it was necessary to put his past behind him. Also, since it is actually canon(?) that Thomas died anyway, I knew if I was to have him in this, it would just be as a small part then he would be killed off and that would play even more on Flint's concious, so having Flint do it will really fit with what's going to happen next!


End file.
